


Mirror, Mirror

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aimeric Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, it's kind of ambiguous, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "I'm getting old." Aimeric looked away from Jord, pretty lips pursed, well-maintained brows drawing together. "He would have hated seeing me like this."





	Mirror, Mirror

"You've been staring at that mirror for hours."

Aimeric didn't bother looking away from his reflection when he said, almost petulant, "Go to sleep, Jord."

Instead of following the pseudo-command, Jord sat up on their shared bed, asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." It was obviously a lie, and Aimeric hesitantly turned away from the mirror and climbed into bed, letting Jord pull the comforter up over the both of them.  

"Aimeric." 

Hiding his face against Jord's neck, Aimeric muttered, "It's nothing."

Again, Jord said, " _Aimeric_." Turning onto his side and brushing dark hair away from Aimeric's face, he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Though he didn't seem especially keen on sharing, Aimeric met Jord's eyes and sighed in resignation. Softly, he admitted, "I'm getting old."

Jord did his best to hold back a scoff. "You are not."

" _Yes, I am_." Aimeric looked away, pretty lips pursed, well-maintained brows drawing together. "He would have hated seeing me like this."

"He was a monster, Aimeric." Jord pressed a kiss to Aimeric's hair. "He didn't deserve you, then or now."

Glancing up, Aimeric asked, "Would you have wanted me instead?" It sounded almost like a challenge.

Without a second's hesitation, Jord replied. "I would have wanted you to have a proper childhood."

That seemed to be a satisfactory answer, and Aimeric nuzzled his way out of sight again. "You," he said, his voice muffled and warm at the hollow of Jord's throat, "are a sap."

Jord didn't bother denying it. "You like it."

Accepting a kiss to his forehead, Aimeric replied, "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> This ship. THIS SHIP.
> 
> And oh, poor, sweet Aimeric :'(
> 
> .  
> As always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
